The Haunted House
by Ij500
Summary: Come spend Halloween with the Ninja Turtles, Dragon Warrior, Furious Five and the Tiger Twins as they get the scare of their lives.


**Halloween**

 **Dannie's P.O.V.**

It was Halloween and I was so excited. Sensei let us go trick-or-treating with our Kung Fu friends and the guys were just as excited as I am. The streets will be filled with kids, teens, and adults in costumes, candy to go around, and plenty of Halloween fun.

"I can't wait for Halloween." Mikey said bursting with enthusiasm. For his costume, he decided to dress as a snowboarder. Although, he had a broken arm as well.

"Nice costume, little bro. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Jack Smith. First snowboarder to attempt 4 consecutive 360's."

"What's with the broken arm?"

"I said he 'attempted' it, didn't say he pulled it off."

"Well stil, cool costume."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself in that archer outfit." I had a blue archer outfit with a bow and quiver full of arrows to top it off.

"Well you kids are sure looking silly."

We looked and saw Leo, Raph, and Donnie coming to the main room. Hearing Raph say what he did, I knew he was trying to insult us but it didn't bother me one bit. For his costume, he was dressed as a military soldier. Donnie was a scientist, (no suprise), and Leo was dressed as a vampire.

"Is that a complement or an insult?"

"Both"

I heard Mikey growl a bit after hearing that but he put his displeased feelings aside.

"Alright guys, ready to have one of the best nights of our lives?"

"Yeah" We all agreed in unison. We then left our dorm and made our way to the Jade Palace Dorm where our friends were waiting for us outside. They were all dressed up too. Po was a green-scaled dragon with wings, Monkey was dressed as werewolf, Mantis had a zombie costume, Viper was a princess even though she didn't have hands, Crane was dressed as a musketeer, Danny was a cowboy, Serena was dressed as a medic, but we didn't see Tigress.

Mikey: "Nice Dragon costume, Po"

"Fits well with me as the Dragon Warrior back in China."

Donnie: "Nice costume Crane. What are you, a swordsman?"

"Musketeer, to be exact"

"Cowboy and Medic, interesting" I said

"Cowboy was the first thing to hit me for an idea." Danny said

"I plan on learning not just Kung Fu, but medical treatments as well."

Raph: "Where is Tigress?"

Mantis: "Is she still in the dorm?"

Viper: "I'll go see what the problem is. Be right back" So she slithered inside to find Tigress. When she came out though...

"Tigress, come on!"

"Do I have to? Everyone will laugh at me for looking like this."

"It's Halloween, nobody will laugh at you. Everyone will be wearing costumes."

"I look ridiculous in this getup."

"No you don't. Guys a little help?"

So they helped her pull Tigress out of the dorm and it was revealed that her costume was just like the Egyptian Queen Cleopatra. She even had an egyptian staff to top it off.

"Wow. Quite the royal dress, your highness."

"Save it, Raph. I know you're laughing on the inside."

"Actually sweetheart, I'm not. It's actually impressive."

While Raph was cheering her up, we were discussing our plans for the night.

"So what's the plan, Leonardo?" Monkey asked

"Well, there's a big event in the center of town. This haunted house they have is full of surprises, scares, and during the event people play a big game for candy as the prize."

Po's stomach growled right at the end of the sentence. He blushed and we laughed for it.

Mantis: "Po, do you ever think about anything other than food?"

"Half the time, no"

I kept a laugh in so I wouldn't seem rude. After all, Po's a big guy. Who could blame for having a big appetite?

"Anyway, if we go to this event we'll score some major candy." Leo continued

"Then, what are we doing still standing here? Let's get moving!" Raph said. Then he quickly took a head start with all of us in tow right behind him. We made our way to the center of town and found the big haunted house Leo was talking about. It was full of people on the outside going about. There were costumes as far as the eye could see in every direction.

"Whoa" Po and Mikey said in shock

"Nice snowboarder costume, Mikey" A friend of his said.

"Thanks, rocking that viking costume dude."

"Hey Tigress!" She turned and saw Jade heading towards her. She was wearing a pirate costume.

"Jade!" She quickly blushed out of fear.

"Amazing costume, your majesty."

"You really think so?"

"Totes. It so says leader you."

"Thanks, I guess"

"No problem. By the way, have you been in the haunted house yet?"

"Me and my friends just got here."

"Well, be careful."

That got our attention. "Why?"

"Some of the people claim they saw a ghost around here. Not the one you would expect for Halloween."

"Ghosts are just a superstition. There's no concrete evidence that one exists." Donnie brought up

"Just wait until you enter the haunted house. You'll see." She then left to get back to her friends.

"Did she actually mean that?" Viper asked

"Jade would never lie to me. Plus, she wasn't giving any sense of trickery or happiness."

"Well, a ghost is illogical. Halloween is just an excuse for people to say they exist."

"We'll know when we get inside. For right now, let's enjoy ourselves. We'll meet back here to head inside in about half an hour, agreed?"

"Right" So we split up into groups and went in different directions. Raph went with Tigress, Po and Mikey, Donnie went with Crane and Viper, Leo was with Mantis and Mikey, and I stuck with Danny and Serena.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind me asking what do you like about Halloween?"

"I like the scares. It's fun to be scared, and even more fun to scare people." Danny said

"The costumes is what I like about Halloween."

"No way! So do I!"

She and I like the costumes on Halloween. It was going to be an epic night.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

After half an hour of festivities, everyone gathered around in front of the haunted house to get ready.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go inside?" Leo asked as bravely as he could.

"Yeah"

"I'm ready."

"Count me in"

Everyone except Mikey and Po answered.

Viper: "Po, don't you want to go inside and look around?"

"What if they have hopping ghosts in there?"

"Or squirrels with lasers in there?"

"Squirrels?" Crane asked confusedly

"Hopping ghosts?" Dannie asked

"If you chickens don't want to go inside, we're not going to waste our time. We're going in."

So everyone went in and shortly afterwards Po and Mikey ran in to. "Wait for us!"

Inside the house it looked haunted all right. Dark lights, wooden walls and floors, creepy atmosphere, and messed up decorating.

Serena: "This place is creepy all right."

"Don't worry sis, I got your back."

"Thanks"

Soon after, a voice was heard.

"Jess?"

"Who's that?" Monkey asked quietly

"I think I know that voice." Po said curiously said.

"Jessalyn? This isn't funny, where are you? Jessie?!"

A female snow leopard in a Angel costume was seen walking down the hall and when she turned, Po made eye contact with her.

"Song?"

"Po!"

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked noting the fear in her eyes.

"I came in the haunted house with my friend Jessie and then she disappeared half an hour ago. I thought she was just pranking me for a scare, but now I'm getting really scared."

"Maybe she saw something and got scared and ran."

"She wouldn't leave me like this. We were together the whole time and then she just disappeared. What am I gonna do?" she then started tearing up.

"Guys, we got to help her. She's really worried about Jessie."

"Po, how can we be sure this isn't a joke?" Mantis doubtably asked

"I've known Song growing up as a child and she never lied to me about anything. I know when she is telling the truth and she is."

Leo gave it some thought and then decided...

"Well, if you believe then we'll just have to take your word for it."

Tigress: "So what now?"

"We'll all look for Jessalyn together. Nobody walks off on their own. We stick together."

"Head that Song? We're gonna make sure Jessie is safe and sound. Trust me"

"Thank you Po, thank you all." She was so happy, she hugged him and he gladly hugged back. So then, they went to the living room of the building and looked around.

Crane: "Any idea how she disappeared, Song?"

"Nope, I turned my back for one minute and when I look again she's gone."

Donnie: "Can you tell us anything that help us identify her?"

"Yeah. We agreed on angels and devils for Halloween. As you can see, I'm the Angel. She's the Devil with red horns and a spear."

As everyone was looking around the room, Serena noticed something unusual.

"That's weird"

"What's up sis?"

"The books on this bookshelf are glued down, all but this one."

Viper: "Maybe it'll open a secret passage. That's what people said while we were outside"

"It's worth a try." So she grabbed the book and when she pulled on it, a trapdoor opened and 2 people fell through it. But when they screamed, the others didn't see them disappear.

Both: "AAAAAHHHH" They went down the tunnel until they reached the end of the ride, which was another room. The first person hit the floor, and then the second person landed on top of them.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"It hurts more when you're the crash mat. P.S. You do plan on losing some weight, right?"

"Sorry D" So Po got off of Dannie and the two of them gained their bearings.

"I wonder where we are?"

Dannie looked around and saw blankets covering stuff. When he removed one, he knew where they were.

"Po, we're in a bedroom. See this?"

He gestured towards the dresser he uncovered.

"Oh, well okay. But where exactly in the house are we?"

"That, I don't know. For now, let's find our way back to the others."

So they went to the door only to find that it was locked.

"What the- it's locked! We're trapped!"

"Don't be paranoid, you're probably doing it wrong."

He pushed on the door instead of pulling, but that didn't work either.

"Okay, now we're trapped!"

Po's reaction was immediately screaming in horror. In Dannie's mind he thought;

 _"If we don't find a way out, who knows what's gonna happen to us."_

They needed an exit fast, but their only hope was their friends.

* * *

 **Viper's P.O.V.**

This isn't funny if someone is pulling a prank. Our friends have disappeared after Serena pulled that book, and now they're anywhere in the house. Leo then decided that everyone should split up for better for better chances. I was with Crane and Song to find the others and Jessie. We've been calling their names for 5 minutes now.

Me: "Po?"

Crane: "Dannie?"

"Jessalyn?"

"Where could they be?"

"Please stop please! Please come back, this isn't funny. I'm too scared!"

Song was starting to fear the worst. We could tell in her eyes. No wonder Po wanted us to help her so much.

"Crane, any idea where they could've disappeared to?"

"No, but let's try another room. Over here." So the three of us went in the bedroom which had 2 sets of bunk beds and a closet and a bathroom. We split up to search and I was in the closet. I moved clothes to the side to look behind them, only to hear the door close behind me. Then the lights went off.

"Hey guys?" I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hey guys, I'm locked in here." No response. I started banging on the door and yelling.

"Hey, let me out!" Nothing

"This isn't funny! LET ME OUT!" I was trapped in a dark closet and started to panic a little. What's gonna happen to us? We need help!

* * *

 **Raph's P.O.V.**

Okay, so Po and Dannie have disappeared and made our job that much harder. I just wanted to go trick-or-treating and then this happens. When we split up, Tigress and I had to go upstairs for them.

"Any idea why the guys disappeared, Raph?"

"Just a little prank which I don't find funny one bit. When he find the person who's behind all this, I'm not going to be nice about giving them a piece of my mind."

Then my T-phone went off.

"Hold on a second"

I looked up my T-phone and saw a text from my brothers.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"It says my brother Dannie is trapped in a bed room and Donnie is trapped in a bathroom."

"Then, we've got to go help them. Lets hurry!"

So we hurried back the second floor and went looking in each bedroom for my brothers. When we heard screaming...

"Hey, is anyone out there?"

"Help!"

We recognised the voices.

"That's Po."

"Dannie too!" We ran to the door it was coming from and discovered it was locked.

"Shoot, it's locked."

"Let me have a go!" She handed me her staff and she then used her claws as a key to open the lock. The door opened up and we went inside.

"Guys thank goodness!"

"Thanks for saving us."

"No prob, you can thank me later."

"By the way, we found something interesting. Look"

Dannie went to a painting and moved it to discover that there was a hole.

"Look through there." Tigress looked through and her reaction surprised me.

"Is that Jessalyn? They're wearing a devil costume like Song said."

"Yeah," Po answered "We saw her in the other room and realized it was her."

"Let me see." I looked through and saw another snow leopard like Song in a devil costume. We figured it had to be her.

"How can we get to her? All the doors are locked."

"Po and I discovered a secret passage entrance. Show them big guy!" He went up to painting and removed it to show us that there was a secret passage.

"Did you guys use it?"

"It only leads to another locked room. It wouldn't do us any good."

"Okay, let's find the others. Viper, Crane and Song need our help as well."

"Donnie is trapped too?"

"Yeah, our brother needs help getting out."

So we left the room, went to the one Jessalyn was trapped in, and Tigress unlocked the door.

"Thanks, whoever you guys are."

"We're friends of Song."

"She needed us to help find you. We'll take you to her."

So we went to the next floor where everyone else was and heard cries for help.

"HEY! SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Po: "That's Viper!"

"Let me out! I'm trapped!"

Dannie: "That's Donnie"

We also heard bumping and thumping under one of the beds

"I'll check the beds" While the others dealt with the doors, I checked the beds. The top hunks didn't have anything. But when I checked the bottom bunks...

"What the- Song?!"

"Song?" Jessie ran next to me and her eyes lit up when she saw her. We removed the duct tape and untied her.

"Jessie! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Well, glad to see everyone all together." We saw Leo, Mikey and the rest of our friends at the door.

Serena: "What happened?"

Po: "A few of us were trapped in the rooms, but thanks to Raph and Tigress everyone's okay now."

Mikey: "Alrighty then, let's get back to trick-or-treating."

Spoken like a true child. Just glad we can get back to all the fun now.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Everyone was headed to the lobby with other people attending the big Halloween event. Once the gang got there, everyone was sitting down and chit-chatting.

Serena: "Yeah, the bats that came out at me and my brother was pretty scary."

Monkey: "All those spiders and webs we saw. Freaky!"

Leo: "How did you guys get trapped?"

Viper: "Someone had closed the door behind me and locked it. Then, they turned off the lights to scare me."

Song: "I saw that. A person was in the room and locked you guys in the closet and bathroom. But when I tried to stop them, that person apprehended me, tied me up the way they did, and hid me in one of the bunk beds. All I could tell was that they were tall and had a tail."

"Hello, my sons"

Everyone turned and saw Splinter nearby.

"Sensei!"

"How come your here?" Dannie asked

"Did you come for the awesome run of Halloween?"

"I already had my fun."

"Huh?" everyone asked

"It was exciting" They turned and saw Shifu as well.

"Master Shifu!" Po quickly said

"You're here too?" Mantis asked

"We helped set up this event."

"What?" everyone asked

"Sensei, you helped?"

"Also had some fun. I seem remember a snake locked in the closet." He said while stroking his chin hair.

"How did you know I was trapped in the closet?"

"The same way I knew where Jessalyn was locked away for Song to be struck with fear." Shifu pointed out. Donnie managed to connect the dots and realized...

"You guys were the ones who trapped us?!"

"Yep" They both answered

"Yeah, they were the ones who kidnapped me and locked me in the room." Jessalyn said

"What?!" Song said in a shocked tone

"I was the one who locked Daniel and Panda in the bedroom." Shifu said

"You did that, Master Shifu?"

"Clever."

"Wow Sensei, you really scared us" Raph admitted

"Too bad we didn't find candy anywhere"

"Oh really?" Shifu said

"Check under the seat cushions my sons." Splinter said while pointing towards the couch cushions. The turtles looked underneath and saw bags of candy with names on it.

"Awesome"

"Thanks Sensei."

"Yeah thanks a lot"

"As for the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and the Tiger Twins, the stash of candy is hidden in the floorboards directly under your feet."

"Really?" Po excitedly asked. Crane used his sword and removed one of the floorboards. From there, everyone opened up the floor and saw their candy bags.

"Whoa" Monkey said in a speechless tone

"Score" Danny said

"Thanks, Master Shifu" Serena said

"Happy Halloween"

"Happy Halloween, my sons."

"Happy Halloween, sensei!" The turtles gave Splinter a big hug. Then, everyone went on eating their candy and talked everything they did before entering the house. Then, a party began in the house and everyone who ever came had the best night of their life.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and Happy Halloween.**


End file.
